bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Smith/Player Opinions
I do not understand why people go fan mad over him. He is a prick of the highest order, and was a lame villian. I always beat him up on Halloween, only because I know what happens 2 missions later. When I first played the game, I knew he was trouble by the scar on his face. Dan the Man 1983 *Sure, I think he's an okay villian, but why do people have fangirlisms all over him? He's UGLY. Coloured Flames 20:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *He's total jerk, he has so many hilarious lines. He's a total puppetmaster, when it comes to Bullworth Academy. Most of the things he says makes me laugh, even after I've heard him say them like 20+ times, I still laugh. I like him, as a character, not for the mad fangirl craze most fans have. ♦''' [http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarly '''Scarly] ♦''' 22:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Bad character. So unbelievable as a villain they had to leave him off screen for most of the game. '''McJeff (talk this way)/(stalk this way) *He's a complete nutcase. But yet, does have good plans when it comes to taking over the school. For all we know in the future, he might start a town-wide riot instead of just the school. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 11:21 am) *As a response to Coloured Flames, it doesn't matter if he's cute or not. From a fan loving the character, they'll find that character/actor/actress more attractive. Anyway, he doesn't have to be cute for people to fangirl over him. I personally think he's a fantastic antagonist. The reason he's off-camera most of the time is because Gary is in no way a brute. He will not just head-on attack Jimmy. He's a manipulator, he's off camera because he's making everyone else hate Jimmy. If he was on camera a lot it wouldn't go along with his character. Plus, a lot of people like him ''because ''he's such a jerk. Nice characters are so boring. 67.85.200.187 20:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Zak *A character can be boring regardless of whether he/she's nice or mean. It just depends on how they're written. Hua Xiong 20:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *Ah yes, true, I worded myself wrong. I personally enjoy the meanier characters, so I used more of my opinion. But I was making a point that a lot of people like him because he is such a jerk, and if the antagonist was nice that would be boring. Sorry about the confusion <3 67.85.200.187 02:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Zak *He's pretty crazy to me. Silverfaust89 16:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *He's a master manipulater. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 17:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird *I think he's charismatic and kind of awesome. He has most of the best lines in the game, along with the Preppies, and I kind of feel bad for him. His home life obviously sucks and he has to take medication that makes him feel like a zombie. Anybody who's taken awful medication before can sympathise with that. He probably would have been an okay guy if he hadn't gone off them, though. I wish he showed up in free roam in Endless Summer and didn't get expelled, he was so entertaining. *Great character, sociopathic and all, and a very interesting villain even though he wasn't present for most of the game. In my opinion, Gary had a lot of potential but the devs didn't use him enough. On the other hand, never seeing him reinforced the idea of him pulling the strings in the background and manipulating everyone into turning against Jimmy instead of doing shit himself. So yeah, I'm quite mixed about his role in the game but I still like the character a lot. *I like how R* developed Gary. And I love the fact that he isn't very strong, but he's an ace to manipulate people. He's one of my favorite characters, even if he's the most overrated character in Bully and a lot of rabid fangirls ships him with Pete because they're "kawaii desu" (That just ruined the fandom). *I like Gary, but I will never understand why the fangirls go wild at the mere sight of him. And everyone needs to stop insisting he's a werewolf *_* Soda 18:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) *He sort of reminds me of Eli from Metal Gear Solid 5. ~~~Roosevelt 22:22, April 20th, 2019 Category:Player Opinions